


The Elite Gentlemen's Fantasy Club

by WeAreAllSecretlyKinky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rich Harry, Rich Liam, Rich Niall, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sub Louis, Sub Zayn, for rich people, mentions of various kinks, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreAllSecretlyKinky/pseuds/WeAreAllSecretlyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been a dom at The Elite Gentlemen's Fantasy Club for three years now. As an expert, he shows a new dom around and explains the various rules. By the end of the night, Liam can hardly say no to getting a membership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elite Gentlemen's Fantasy Club

“Rules are strict but pretty easy to follow,” Niall said, leading him up the stairs and toward double oak solid doors, which he pushed open with ease. “This room is for masters only; subs won't be in here unless they have a partner.”

 

Liam observed the room, already impressed. The room itself was dim, the black floor paneling doused with white sparkles. The music was quieter in here too, and there were maybe ten to fifteen people tops, scattered throughout the place in chairs, couches, or at the bar counter. Overall it seemed rather relaxing compared to the rest of the club. 

 

“C’mere, let me introduce you to someone. He’s one of our most respected masters here.”

 

They walked across the room toward the back corner where a man was seated on a leather couch sipping some sort of alcoholic beverage. He had sharp green eyes and hair tied up in a bun, chin raised as he gave off an obvious dominant vibe. 

 

Sitting cross legged on the floor between his legs was a shorter, smaller twink of a boy with bright blue eyes that were half lidded, because his master was running his fingers through his fine feathered hair. He was naked, save for an expensive looking collar that was seemingly encrusted with blue diamonds.

 

“Harry,” Niall greeted the man. “This is Mr. Payne. He’s considering applying for a membership. Maybe you wouldn’t mind showing him the ropes around here?”

 

The dominant took another sip of his drink before setting it down on the granite tabletop beside him, smiling kindly. “Course. Why don’t you take a seat next to me, Mr. Payne? I’m almost finished up here.”

 

Liam nodded, and Niall patted his back encouragingly. “Well, I need to get back front. I’ll check back in an hour or so with ya.”

 

Niall retreated from the room, and for a moment Liam felt quite awkward. That changed when Harry grinned at him, holding out a hand to shake. “So how much has Niall explained to you about the rules here?”

 

“Not much,” Liam admitted, shaking his hand. “Just that they’re strict.”

 

“Mmm, and for a good reason,” Harry said. “First and foremost, as a master, your goal after getting a membership is to find yourself a submissive. There’s a room on the first floor with a number of unclaimed ones. I can personally assure you that they’re of the best quality. They’re all clean, have good backgrounds, and are well behaved.”

 

As if to make a point, Harry reached down to stroke his sub’s hair again. He was right, because the collared boy had made no sound or movement in Liam’s presence yet. 

 

“The most important rule for masters is respecting one another,” Harry told him. “If you see a collared sub, that means they're off limits. You can’t touch or speak to them, unless you have permission from his owner. This is my sub Louis. You’ll have to forgive me, but I don’t allow him to interact with any masters whatsoever. I’m quite protective….”

 

“That’s alright,” Liam quickly assured him, trying to bite down on the slight pang of jealousy he felt. He wanted to have a beautiful boy all to himself. The whole concept of this place was beginning to grow more appealing with each second.

 

“Many other masters are the same as me, but there are some who pride themselves in sharing their subs. It’s all about preference.”

 

While Harry finished his drink, he explained more about the club and its rules to Liam. 

 

“This place caters to most every master. There are dozens of rooms designed for almost every kink or fetish one could imagine. To rent a room for the night, you simply sign up for it in the main office, with no extra charge. Everything is included with the year membership.”

 

Finally Harry rose from his seat. “Once you choose a sub, think of it as permanent. They’re valuable, which means they become your most treasured object. Think wisely before choosing, because a sub can only belong to one master. If their master no longer wants them, it means they are no longer allowed here. Their lives will be ruined.”

 

Harry stroked Louis’ cheekbone, taking his hand and pulling him up from the ground. “Most subs have no other destiny. They’re brought up and raised to work here once they become of age. They wouldn’t know how to function in a normal society, because their mindset is only to please.”

 

Liam couldn’t imagine such a thing. Honestly it was borderline slavery. There was no way this organization could be legal. It was just another unfair exception for overly rich and powerful individuals. Even so, Liam found it hard to be swayed from joining this delightfully dark secret. 

 

“That’s why you have to be sure. It will be a total power exchange relationship. Most of the subs live here when they’re not with their master. Since most masters have work and business, when their subs are left here, there are handlers who are put in charge. You write up a schedule you want your sub to follow, and the handlers see to it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Liam asked, a little confused. 

 

“Here, I have a copy of Lou’s schedule.”

 

Harry handed Liam a piece of paper and he briefly looked it over. 

 

It contained basically everything. What time Louis went to bed and woke up, what he ate for every meal, what his day consisted of….Liam noticed Louis’ schedule included an hour of yoga, swimming, footie, and television time each day, so it couldn’t have been that terrible. 

 

“I know it’s a little intimidating. But there are trained specialists and more experienced masters who can help you come up with a suitable lifestyle for your sub. Once you pick one, I can help if you’d like.”

 

Liam handed Harry back the paper. “Thanks.”

 

“There’s a store on the first floor behind the office,” Harry informed him. “With anything and everything you could dream of, all of the highest quality. I myself purchase most of my sub’s toys and accessories there.”

 

Unable to help himself, Liam eyed Louis again. The sub’s hand was still laced with Harry’s, and he appeared completely at ease. But what was he thinking on the inside? Was he content with this sort of lifestyle? Did he truly not want to do anything else with his life?

 

Liam pictured having a sub of his own and couldn’t help but feel something warm in his chest. He would own a human being, which was bizarre but satisfying. It was basically slavery, but something about it was exciting, the feeling of having full control over another person. 

 

“It’s worth it, having a membership.” Harry interrupted his thoughts. “When I first inherited my parent’s fortune I had no idea how to occupy my time and ease my stress levels. A friend then introduced me to this place. I’ve been both a master and a dom to Louis for three years now.”

 

“How old are you?” Liam couldn’t help asking, because despite looking powerful, Harry’s youthful face could not go unnoticed. 

 

“I’m twenty one,” Harry answered, an eyebrow raised. “And Louis is two years older than me, but age doesn’t mean anything here.”

 

Liam of course nodded politely, but he couldn’t believe that Harry had joined this place at such a young age, only eighteen. He was only almost twenty five and still hardly felt like an adult. If he hadn’t have taken control of head of his father’s company, than likely he’d still be curled up in his room reading comic books. 

 

“If you’ll come this way, I can show you another place where masters hang out. The room before was for quiet and relaxation. This room is a bit more lively…”

 

They went up another flight of stairs and down a hallway, past another nice set of doors. 

 

Lively indeed...Liam was not prepared for what awaited them on the other side. This room was filled with more people than the dim room had been. Music was blasting loudly, and there was much more movement...and action taking place. 

 

It smelled of sex, and rightfully so, because that was exactly what was happening. Directly to their left, two masters were seated next to each other on a couch, and both had their subs riding them with ease as if it were a daily occurrence (it probably was). There was another sub on his knees, skillfully fellating his master. 

 

“O-Oh!” Liam could feel his face flushing a brilliant red. 

 

He heard a soft snicker beside him, and was shocked to see it coming from Louis. It was the first reaction he’d seen for him. Apparently Harry appeared shocked too, because he roughly grabbed his sub by the chin. 

 

“Laughing at a potential master?” He chuckled darkly. “You really are asking for punishment.”

 

Louis bit down on his lips, trying desperately to contain his smile. “Sorry Daddy.”

 

Daddy, Liam thought to himself, how interesting. 

 

Harry smacked his ass harshly. “Go to our bedroom, I’ll deal with you later.” 

 

Louis exited the room, and Harry turned back to Liam. “Every master also gets his own bedroom, which is shared with his sub.”

 

That sounded appealing, because Liam did not like the thought of having sex publically. Call him a prude, but he preferred quiet and privacy. Luckily Harry led him away into a more quieter room. 

 

“This place will become sort of a sanctuary to you,” Harry said, snapping his fingers to get them drinks as they sat back on a leather couch. “Louis actually lives with me, but I leave him here with a handler when I go on business trips. When I have free time, we come here to play quite often.”

 

“But why not just let him stay at home when you’re away on business?” Liam asked, a little confused. What is just some sort of power thing, to have your sub watched?

 

“Because if I leave Louis alone, he’ll touch himself,” Harry replied, bored as if he was talking about the weather. “That’s his only flaw. He follows every command I give him except for that one. So he stays here with a nice cock cage and a handler to keep an eye on him. Besides, I feel safer knowing he’s in good hands.”

 

Ah, Liam concluded to himself. So it was just a power thing. 

 

“Everyone has different expectations for their subs,” Harry reassured him. “This club...it really has everything. You don’t seem too experienced, so be prepared for the things you might see. There’s a calender of different room events, I suggest looking at that before you stumble into a room you’d rather stay away from.”

 

“Right…” Liam nodded.

 

“I remember my second night here I accidently entered a stuffing fetish room. I get that everyone has their kinks, but it was rather disturbing seeing subs being force fed until their poor stomachs were bloated,” Harry recalled, chuckling at Liam’s wide eyes. 

 

“There’s always public display shows in the mainstage room,” Harry said. “Personally I would never fuck Louis in front of five hundred people. Sometimes when I’m with my group of friends I finger him a bit until he’s hard, and then I have him hump my leg until he squirts. But that’s only in front of, like,  _ six _ people tops.”

 

Liam felt severely ashamed at Harry’s words, mostly because they were making him hard. He tried to inconspicuously cover his growing erection by crossing his legs. Unfortunately Harry seemed to notice his situation and laughed good naturedly. 

 

“It’s okay to get hard around me. You seem respectful and smart, so I know you would never touch my sub. Maybe I’ll even let you sit with my group when I play with him.”

 

“Maybe,” Liam said, but he couldn’t possibly not agree. Harry’s sub was absolutely gorgeous. 

 

“You’d enjoy watching,” Harry proudly stated. “I’ve got him trained so nicely. The way his body reacts to my touch, it’s like magic.”

 

“Well,” Liam tried to even out his breathing. “I’ll definitely have to watch sometime then.”

 

“Definitely,” Harry agreed. “So, have I convinced you? Will you be getting a membership?”

 

“You’ve got me sold,” Liam nodded. “There’s no way I can walk out of here without a membership.”

 

“Excellent,” Harry grinned. “Welcome to The Elite Gentlemen’s Fantasy Club.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please comment saying so!


End file.
